Tom X DMP: a prequel
by VerbaimTerror7
Summary: Tom and DMP are normal friends, when one day... it all changes.
1. Chapter 1

Tom X DMP The prequel to Tom X Connor, the award winning fan fiction love story...

Tom, DMP, and Troggbot were in a group chat together just having a normal day.

#1 Stalker: .. Then she stuck her head in there!

DMPGaming Official: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!

Troggbot: That wasn't very funny...

#1 Stalker: Shut up Trogg, you don't even know what humor is.

DMPGaming Official: That was a very funny joke Tom.

Tom and Troggbot didn't know it, but DMP was secretly stroking his 4 inch cock to the voice chat.

#1 Stalker: Thank you DMP, at least i can get a little bit of appreciation here.

Troggbot: Whatever, what do you guys wanna talk about now?

Scoop entered chat

Scoop: Ayyy lmao.

#1 Stalker: Hey Scoop!

DMPGaming Official: What's up Scoop!

Troggbot: Fuck off Scoop

Scoop left chat.

#1 Stalker: Hey shithead you scared him away.

DMPGaming Official: Hey shithead, you DMP him away. :3

Zuthar13 entered chat.

Tom's already erect cock goes flying up.

Zuthar13: You're all faggots.

Zuthar13 left chat.

Toms 2 inch cock lowers just a bit, but stays erect.

#1 Stalker: o.

#1 Stalker: Ok.

Troggbot: I'm leaving.

Troggbot: You two can suck my fat cock.

Troggbot left chat.

#1 Stalker: By- ok...

Leaving the chatroom only with two people, DMP and Tom... End Of Page 1


	2. Chapter 2

DMPGaming Official: Soooo, how's it going Tom?

#1 Stalker: It's going good.

They're both stroking their cocks.

DMPGaming Official: Hey Tom... can i ask a funny question?

#1 Stalker: Sure, go for it.

DMPGaming: How big is your dick?

Tom blushes, his penis erects even more.

#1 Stalker: Ummm...

Tom decides if he shoul tell the truth or lie, he felt a special "connection" with DMP. (really it was just the horny talking)

#1 Stalker: 2 inches..

DMP laughs his ass off, but he still feels an attraction to Tom.

#1 Stalker: Soooo, what about yours?

DMPGaming Official: It's a 7 inch punisher.

Tom imagines what it would be like to be penetrated with DMP's cock, he nearly orgasms at the thought.

DMPGaming Official: So Tom.. Do you like... Like me?

#1 Stalker: YES!

Tom didn't mean to write in caps, but he did out of excitment.

DMPGaming: Do you think we can... Like.. Date?

Tom sends a dick pic.

#1 Stalker: Yes.

DMP orgasms without even touching his cock.

DMP send Tom a dick pic as well.

Tom orgasms as well.

Troggbot entered chat

Scoop entered chat

Tom and DMP both not seeing the two enter send a huge array of Dick/Nip pics.

Troggbot: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!

Scoop: Um, wtf.

Tom and DMP realize what just happened and leave the group chat.

End of page 2 


	3. Chapter 3

They now go into just a normal chat.

DMPGaming Official: Hey Tommy.

#1 Stalker: Yes?

DMPGaming Official: Something inside my heart told me you would say yes, check outside your window.

Tom looks outside to see DMP holding a beat box out playing Where The Hood At out the speakers.

DMPGaming Official: I always knew this was your favorite song.

Tom is crying now, tears of joy.

Tom sprints outside pushes DMP to the ground and begins to kiss him.

DMP: I think i should be on top considering your small dick.

DMP pushes Tom on his back, gets on top of him, and begins to penetrate.

Tom: mmm!

DMP: mmm!

Tom: Me so horny! Me love you long time!

They're outside giving eachothers meat a good ol' rub.

Suddenly, Troggbot appears from behind and pushes DMP off Tom.

Troggbot: TOOOOM!

Troggbot: HOW COULD YOU NEVER SEE I ALWAY LOVED YOU!

DMP doesn't hesitate, he runs straight at Troggbot pushes him down and begins to beat the living shit out of him.

Troggbot gets up and takes out his katana and pushes DMP off of him with the back of it.

DMP: You will never get him!

Troggbot pulls the sword up and is running at DMP.

DMP grabs the hilt of the sword and aims it downward.

He pushes the sword straight into the heart of Troggbot.

Troggbot: *cough* *cough* T-Tom... P-Plea-

Troggbot is cut off by DMP stabbing him repeatedly.

Tom is looking at DMP as if he were an animal, DMP finishes cutting and looks at Tom.

DMP: I have to go, flight leaves in an hour.

Tom: O-Ok...

DMP: Goodbye Tom.

Tom: G-Goodbye DMP. End of page 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Tom looks at DMP as he is walking away.

Tom is disgusted..

Tom goes inside and goes upstairs, suddenly, he gets a notification on his phone.

It is a twitch notification.

Zuthar13 just went live!

- Fin - 


End file.
